Puppy Love
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Kurt bristled, "It's not my cat, okay?" he exclaimed, fighting down a blush, "I just need to walk the freaking thing once around the block for a crazy old lady and then I'll get paid for it. But, no, I can't walk once around the block without getting assaulted, the cat being chased up a tree, and making a total fool of myself." Klaine!


**Puppy Love**

**Author's Note: Hi there! It's me again. Be sure that you read the AN at the end of this story, okay? I hope that you enjoy this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee **_**or any of the movies mentioned.**

Everybody has that one person in their neighbourhood. That one person whom everybody sees on the street and immediately breaks eye contact after a terse greeting. That one crazy person. The one that nobody understands. The one who cares more about animal companionship than the human variety.

The one in Kurt's neighbourhood is an old lady who lives in the house across the street. Her name is Emily. She's about 67 years old, but still dyes her hair a bright red. She wears rainbow sweaters and spends most of her day watching movies and baking cookies. Emily fell down and bruised her hip last week. A couple of days ago, she called the Hummel residence.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi! Is this Mr. Burt Hummel?"

"Yep, that's me. What can I do for you?"

"This is Emily from next door."

"Oh…hello."

"Yes! So I was wondering whether young Kurt needed some extra money?"

"Um…what?"

"Because, my darling little Perry needs to be walked daily and I simply can't walk him since I took that fall. I was wondering if your lovely boy would like to walk him daily. I would pay him $50 per walk."

"Oh. Perry's your dog?"

"No, Periwinkle is my cat. Maybe you've seen him. Such a majestic white and black creature."

"…You'll pay Kurt $50 to walk your cat?"

"Yes."

"He'll do it."

"Fabulous! I'll see him right after school tomorrow!"

"Sounds good."

When Kurt came downstairs, he asked his father who was on the phone. Burt replied, "I got you a job."

Kurt raised an eyebrow sceptically.

* * *

_This is probably the single most humiliating thing I've ever done, _Kurt thought as he clipped the leash onto the sparkly collar. Perry was fairly large, with white fur and black spots. He was also meowing constantly. "Shut up," he muttered to the cat. In general, Kurt considered himself to be a cat person. They were individual, attractive, personable, and they left you alone most of the time. Never did he think he would be seen walking one around town. He didn't want to be that one crazy person in the neighborhood.

"What did you say, dear?" Emily called from the living room couch. She was watching the end of a movie called _Shelter_ and the smell of chocolate cookies filled the house.

Kurt adjusted his scarf as the cat impatiently voiced its impatience. "Nothing, Emily. How long should I walk him for?"

"I usually go once around the block," she smiled at him, "And, by that time, the cookies should be done. So you can return him, get your money, and also get a little chocolate fix out of the deal, too! Sound good?"

It actually did sound good. But it didn't change the fact that he was going to be seen by nosy neighbors…walking a _cat_ around the block. Also, who knew how long it would take for the old lady's hip to heal? He could be undergoing this humiliation for _weeks_. "Sounds great," he replied to Emily, waving a little, "I'll see you soon, then."

"Be careful! Perry Spotter doesn't like too much noise! Or squirrels!" the woman yelled after him. Kurt would keep that in mind.

As soon as they were out of the house, Perry proceeded to stalk around the front lawn, sniffing everything and watching his surroundings. "Come on, cat," Kurt said, "I have to take you around the block and then get my money."

Of course, a group of jocks drove by in a large truck. "Hey, Hummel!" one of them yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored them, hoping they would move on. However, they slowed almost to a stop in front of Emily's house. Perry hissed at them.

"What do you want?" Kurt sighed. He didn't have the time or energy for this today.

"Is that a _cat_? On a _leash_?"

"Yeah, so watch out. It's got rabies," Kurt shot back without much gusto.

They chortled out of the truck window. "Whatever, freak. We hoped to see you. Got a present for ya!"

Then, they threw balloons at him.

Kurt stiffened as they hit him and exploded. Perry dodged one and got Kurt tangled up in the leash as he ran in a circle around him nervously. The boy sighed in relief when no immediate smell hit him; they were just water balloons. He glared at the teenagers as they drove away, honking the horn and laughing.

"Come on, cat," he said again, "Let's just go for your damn walk."

He had to nearly drag the creature away from some places, but eventually Perry was comfortably trotting beside Kurt as they walked down the sidewalk. It was a slightly-chilly autumn day (Kurt was even colder due to the water soaking his jacket) and the trees were shedding their leaves. The cat pounced on a couple that landed too close.

Things were going well until they got about half-way around the block. They were just passing a dark blue house when the door opened and somebody walked out. Somebody walked out…with their dog beside them.

Before either human could do anything, the dog—a miniature schnauzer—was chasing the cat down the street. Kurt swore as the leash was ripped from his hands and the stranger yelled after his dog. They both took off at a run, following the animals.

"Perry, get back here!"

"Molly, no! Leave the cat alone!"

Their pursuit came to a stop when the spotted cat scrambled up a tree, out of reach. The people stopped running and caught their breath as Molly the dog barked and barked. Perry's leash dangled from the branch like a noose.

Kurt looked over at the owner of the dog. He looked to be about the same age, with dark curly hair, hazel eyes and a strong jaw. He was quite good looking, actually… Kurt shook those thoughts out of his head and quickly hardened his expression when the other boy looked at him. "Would you mind removing your dog from the premises?" he snapped.

"Oh, right, sorry," the shorter boy looked a little flustered as he walked forward and grabbed his pet. "I'll just…go take her back to my house, then."

"Yeah."

Kurt refrained himself from watching as the boy walked away. He cursed his luck. He stumbles upon a really cute guy (who, from the style of his scarf, might be gay…) and he's preoccupied with chasing a cat down the street. How dignified. Perry didn't look like he was moving any time soon. In fact, he was making himself quite comfortable on that branch. "Cat, I swear to God…"

He didn't get to finish his threat.

"Hi," the stranger, sans his dog this time, came up behind Kurt and startled him a little. He turned around and fought down a blush. The other teenager extended his hand. "I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Blaine."

Kurt took his hand with the slightest hesitation. "Kurt," he said simply. Blaine looked up into the tree with a thoughtful expression.

"Molly's locked up in the house, but it looks like you still have a problem," Kurt nodded at the other boy's words, "Sorry about that, by the way."

"About what?"

Blaine shrugged, "My dog chasing your cat up a tree."

Kurt bristled, "It's _not_ my cat, okay?" he exclaimed, fighting down a blush, "I just need to walk the freaking thing once around the block for a crazy old lady and then I'll get paid for it. But, _no_, I can't walk once around the block without getting assaulted, the cat being chased up a tree, and making a total fool of myself."

"What do you mean, getting assaulted?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt turned and looked at his open, honest face. In that entire rant, that was the part that the near-stranger had caught on to.

The taller boy shrugged and extended his arms out to showcase the wet patches on his coat. "Water balloons. It was actually a lenient occurrence; at least they weren't filled with piss like last time." Blaine's forehead creased, so Kurt made another dismissive gesture, "It's no big deal, really."

"Kurt…" Blaine's gorgeous eyes were tinged with concern, "That's kind of a big deal."

Kurt's gaze hardened defensively, "Well, there's nothing I can do about it, any of it, so why waste my time talking about it?"

Blaine pursed his lips a little, then tactfully dropped the subject. "So…how are you gonna get the cat down?" he asked.

Perry grumbled at them from the high branch. Kurt looked up at the cat and sighed. Blaine tried not to appreciate the pale curve of the other boy's neck, the enticing view of his Adam's apple, but failed a little bit. He bit his lip and cleared his throat a little. "Do you want me to climb up and see if I can reach him?"

Kurt gave him a startled look. "Would you?"

"I don't think that firemen actually save kittens out of trees these days," Blaine smiled, "So we might have to try and attempt a rescue ourselves."

The taller boy looked a little uneasy. "Please don't fall," he called to Blaine as the other boy approached the tree. "I know first aid, but I really don't want to have to use it."

Blaine laughed, "Don't worry, I'm a climber," he said, then turned back before he reached the tree, "What's the cat's name?"

"Perry."

"Okay, Perry," the curly-haired boy called, "I'm coming to get you!"

Kurt was worried that he would be too short to hoist himself up, but Blaine managed to swing up on the first branch on the first try, albeit a little clumsy of an attempt. With a triumphant look, he continued up the branches to the white cat, who was watching him warily. Kurt wrung his hands nervously and bounced on the balls of his feet as he stood.

Perry meowed out to the world as Blaine got closer to him, but he allowed the boy to grab him with only a bit of a struggle. "Let go of the branch, come on," Blaine muttered as he pried the cat off of the bark. When Perry was held safely against his shoulder, he made his way down.

And then he fell off the lowest branch.

Kurt was at his side almost as soon as he hit the ground. "Ohmygosh, are you okay? Blaine talk to me! Do you have any broken bones? Did you hit your head?"

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, resting the back of his head against the grass, "Calm down. And grab that leash before the cat gets away. I can't exactly chase him in this state." He sounded out-of-breath, but he didn't seem wounded.

Kurt grabbed the leash, but Perry wasn't going anywhere. He was sniffing around Blaine curiously. "Are you okay?" the pale boy asked again.

"Yes," Blaine let out a laugh, "I'm fine. Just a little winded." He took some deep breaths and then sat up. Kurt flitted his hands nervously around his back and shoulder area, in case he became unsteady. He sat up successfully, then moved to stand.

Leaning against Kurt a little, he brushed off his grey jacket. "Blaine, I'm so sorry!" Kurt said, still watching him closely.

"Kurt, it's fine. I'm okay, I promise," Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt bit his lip. "No, it's not," he looked a little uncertain, "What can I do to make it up to you?" He reached over and fixed Blaine's lapel absentmindedly, brushing leaves off of his shoulders. Blaine was a little overcome by the close proximity. He was always close with his friends, but it was different when it was a stranger, and a stranger as pretty as Kurt.

He cleared his throat so that his voice would come out on the proper pitch. Kurt, however, misinterpreted the action. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said bashfully, removing his hands and taking a few steps back. Blaine refrained himself from reaching out to keep him close.

"No, it's okay," he said, moving so that their arms brushed once again, "How about, for repayment, you let me walk with you the rest of the way around the block?"

Kurt raised a perfectly-sculpted eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Blaine grinned.

The taller boy blushed, "Um…okay."

"Fantastic."

They talked about music and literature and fashion. Kurt found that he could connect with the other boy like nobody else. He didn't think he'd smiled that much in a conversation, ever. When they were almost at their destination, Blaine took a chance and reached for Kurt's hand.

Kurt instinctively pulled away, startled. Blaine blushed and put his hands in his pockets self-consciously. "Sorry," he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" He looked up hesitantly to see that Kurt had a peculiar expression on his face.

"No. No, Blaine, _I'm_ sorry," he said, mentally slapping himself in the face, "It's just that nobody like you really _touches _me. They usually avoid me and, when they do touch me, it's to hurt me. So, I'm sorry, I just reacted." He glanced at Blaine, who was simply watching him, less flustered and more understanding. Kurt bit his lip a little and then reached for Blaine's arm at the elbow, sliding his hand down to take his hand gently. "Is this okay?"

Blaine gave him a soft smile, "Yeah."

They reached Emily's house soon after, both of them simultaneously comfortable and thrilled by the new contact. "So, um, I'd better return this cat. This is the lady's house," Kurt said reluctantly.

Blaine nodded. "Um, could I maybe wait here for you, or…?"

"Oh," Kurt resisted a pleased smile, "You could come inside, if you want. I'm sure Emily won't mind."

"Sure," Blaine agreed. They moved to the front door, hand-in-hand. Perry started to meow as soon as he recognized his surroundings. He scampered through the front door in front of the two boys.

"Oh, my baby's home!" Emily giggled, cuddling the cat as he jumped on the couch. "I missed you, Sugarplum!"

Kurt and Blaine stood awkwardly by the door until she noticed them. "Oh," the lady said, "Kurt Hummel, what happened to you, you got your jacket wet! And who is this hunky boy?"

Blaine let out a little choked laugh at his description. "Um, I'm Blaine Anderson. I met Kurt on the way and kept him company."

"Oh, how lovely," she smiled, "Wait, are you John and Marie's little boy?"

"Yes, I am."

Her blue eyes sparkled, "I just saw your brother on a commercial a couple of minutes ago! What a strange coincidence! I was about to call your parents, but they get kind of tense when I call every single time I see that commercial, so…" Emily grinned, "It's fun to wind them up. Because they morally can't do anything to hurt a crazy old lady."

Blaine's triangular eyebrows were at his hairline. "I see," he said simply. Kurt smothered a laugh.

"Would you boys like some cookies?" she offered, and they both nodded. They followed her as she hobbled to the kitchen, where they sat down and ate some chocolate cookies with milk. Emily gave Kurt his money and returned to her movie in the living room, giving the boys their privacy. They could hear her singing along to the songs in the movie, which they immediately recognized as the opening of _RENT_.

Kurt and Blaine left Emily's house about fifteen minutes later. Kurt walked the shorter boy to his house and they stood on the front porch in an awkward silence. Molly the dog was watching them intently from the window.

"So—" one of them spoke.

As the other said, "Well—"

Kurt chuckled. "You go first," he said.

"No, you say what you were gonna say!" Blaine shot back.

The taller boy shoved him playfully, "No, you!"

"Okay. Um…Kurt, you're walking that cat daily, right?" he asked, staring down at his gloved hands.

"Yeah."

He looked up with honey-gold eyes, "Would it be okay if I joined you again…without Molly."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"And…" Blaine looked a little uncertain, but Kurt gave him a reassuring look, "Could we…go out for coffee or something after?"

Steady blue eyes analyzed him. "Are you asking me out?"

A deep breath. "Yeah."

An uncontrollable grin found its way onto Kurt's pale features. "That sounds great," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Blaine was grinning too. "Well, I'd better head inside," he said regretfully, then turned around and thought for a couple minutes. Kurt was about to ask him what was on his mind when the shorter boy leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's pale cheek. "I'll see you later, Kurt."

Kurt was stunned, "Uh…yeah. See you."

Blaine gave him a blinding smile, then walked into his house.

Kurt skipped all the way home.

**Author's Second Note: Congratulations on making it all the way to the end of this story! I hope you liked it. If you did, please review! Also, you MUST read AngelisIgniRelucent's companion piece to this fic. It's called "Anytime". Go read it now! **

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
